A Guy and A Dress
by The Shadows Hide All
Summary: AU Kind of light...Roxas is as straight as a circle, and his brother, brother's boyfriend, and Aerith he told, the latter loving to dress him up in little dresses for amusement. And after he is yet again dressed up in a frilly pink wound to his masculinit


"What do you think?"

"You, Roxas Harada, are a fag. A really, really gender-confused fag."

"What!" Roxas cried out in indignant rage, his brows furrowed and eyes shooting daggers at his best friend across the room. The brilliant green eyes only stared back, amused. "I am not a fag! Sora, back me up here!"

"Sora, don't tell me you _agree_ with him!"

"Well...actually..."

A groan.

"Sooraaa!" Roxas whined at his brother, pouting and narrowing his eyes through blonde bangs.

"Sorry Roxas, but you _are_ kind of wearing a dress..."

And a dress it was, for the pink frills of clothing layered over each other in such a way, so that the bottom glided, could only belong to one of the opposite gender. The fact that his figure was already girly enough didn't help, but added to the illusion.

Sora looked up at his boyfriend, Riku, for support, who nodded in agreement. "How did you even end _up_ wearing that dress, anyways?"

"Aerith tricked me!"

"Gasp! How could she trick Roxas, the almighty warrior princess!" Axel chuckled, and Roxas hit him in the shoulder. "Ow! Princess packs a punch!" Roxas decided to ignore him. Though it was proving quite hard, for the blush upon his face was already a cherry red.

And he only had to mutter a single word for half the room's occupants to realize what she had done. Well, three-fourths, really, considering there were three people in the room besides Roxas. "...Secret..."

"Wow, that's harsh," Sora frowned, leaning back into Riku. Riku wrapped his arms around his lover and rested his chin on Sora's head.

"Secret...?" Axel wondered aloud, intentionally gaining everyone's attention. "What do you mean, secret?"

"Erm...it's nothing..." Roxas realized he was in a trap long before Axel's smile turned into a frown. "Erm, what I mean it, it's something really silly. She was going to show everyone at school that picture of me in a dress she bought me for Christmas."

"Oh," Axel's face changed slightly, even though he didn't believe him. "Haha, the one with the Santa fluff?"

"Yep," Roxas cringed visibly, hiding the relief. It was a known fact that Roxas was, indeed, straight as a jack-rabbit's walk on crack. More sensibly, he was as queer as everyone assumed he was. And he happened to be in love with his best pyro buddy for about three years and going. Who didn't know he was gay (so much as Roxas figured).

"Why does Aerith fancy dressing you up in girl clothes so much?" Riku asked, trying to keep the subject on something else.

"Dunno," Roxas admitted. "She says it's 'cause I look more like a girl than a boy, but I think she secretly thinks I'm gay." The real term wasn't _think_; it was _knows_.

The conversation continued, and Axel zoned out. Yep, he knew Roxas was gay. A drunken monkey could figure that one out. He just didn't know why it was taking Roxas so long to come out to him. Axel had already come out to Roxas, and Roxas's brother was gay, so why should he be embarrassed or anything? Roxas was just an enigma that he couldn't figure out.

"Well, hate to be a bitch, but Sora and I have to be going now..." Riku smirked slightly. "You see, we have an..._engagement_ we need to attend."

"What are you talking--" Sora started to ask, but Riku nudged him with his elbow. He issued a sort of yelp-like, "Oh!" to hide his pain. "I forgot about that!"

"You mean you're going to fuck on the couch--" Axel started.

"Or someplace else disgustingly unsanitary, knowing Riku's house," Roxas added in, earning a "Hey!" from the older male.

"--and leave us all alone?" Axel continued casually.

"Yep, basically," Riku grinned pervertedly.

"Have fun with that, then," Axel waved them off as they left the room. "You know, you could tell me any day that you're gay."

**Hehe. I thought it was cute. :Smiles innocently:**


End file.
